Time Won't Let Me Go
by Jlove00
Summary: An AU set after Season 4 of Dan and Blair relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU based on before the time jump of season 4 finale. All the events from Season 4 have occurred except Blair being pregnant because the whole pregnancy storyline was insane. This fanfic is meant to be a two shot so there will be another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these characters**

* * *

**Hamptons**

He's a fool, it was just a kiss. But now, all he can do is write about her, think about her wit, imagine her soft hands caressing his cheeks, and reminisce about the scent her flawless hair resonates. Maybe spending the summer in the Hamptons will help.

It doesn't

.

_June 3, 2011_

"Dan, come on," Eric says

"Leave me alone," Dan says

"You haven't left your room in days, this is getting disturbing."

He rarely leaves his room. He only eats cereal and that is just to fill his stomach. She continuously calls him after he starts missing movie night. He decides it best to ignore her because he needs to get her out of his mind.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Eric decides to call Nate

.

_June 5, 2011_

Nate comes to visit. He throws Dan into the shower, makes him shave, and get dressed. They have lunch and he finally admits to Nate he's hung up on someone.

"There are two things that will help you get over this girl…tits and beer."

Dan chuckles. It's feels good to laugh, he misses Nate.

.

Nate takes him to a party in the Hamptons. They get drunk. Eric tells them he isn't planning on going back to the house tonight. Dan can barely walk and Nate's nowhere to be found…

.

She's there, standing, arms crossed in the middle of the living room as he enters the house through the sliding door in the arms of a pretty blonde, Heather.

"I'll take it from here," Blair says

"Excuse me," Heather replies

"As you can see Humphrey is taken," She links her arm into Dan's. "Now get out." She gives Heather the famous Blair Waldorf glare and he watches the blonde leave with a confused look.

"Blair, is that you," He asks as he can barely keep his balance.

"Where were you?"

"Nate took me to a party"

"Archibald," Blair rolls her eyes. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

.

He can never get enough of lying in bed with Blair

"How much did you drink," she asks. He doesn't remember. "You haven't been returning my calls, what happened to movie night…God, there is no point in talking to you right now."

"You want to know something crazy"

"You aren't even listening to me," Blair sighs

"I'm screwed Blair, everyone is going hate me…I wrote _Inside_."

"Oh Dan."

"I don't want you to hate me,"

"I don't, I won't." Blair says softly

.

_June 6, 2011_

Pancakes fill his bedroom leading his eyes to flutter open. He follows the smell to the dining room where Blair is eating pancakes. Last night was a blur and Dan barley remembers his conversation with her.

"Blair, what are you doing here," he asks.

It's a fair question he thinks

"You've been avoiding me," she replies

"So you fly to New York," Dan asks confusingly

"Don't flatter yourself Humphrey. I needed to see my mother."

"I'm calling B.S. on that, you missed me, admit it," he smirks

"Shut up," she says in an annoyed tone….. "So you wrote Inside"

His eyes widen. "What are you talking about?

"You told me last night…Jesus Humphrey, how much did you drink?"

"Did…. Did you read it?"

"No…Is it bad?" She bites her lip

He tells her about how it was never meant to be published and was stolen by Vanessa. Surprisingly, she remained calm. It was clear she had bigger things to be worried about then his book. He wonders if that will last after she actually reads it.

.

She's lying next to him with her head on his shoulder as they watch _The African Queen _on his bed. Her skirt is above her knees and he can't help but notice her bare legs. She's too close and it's getting more and more difficult for him to breathe as they watch the movie.

"Katherine Hepburn didn't age well," Dan says

"That's why I prefer Aubrey."

"I prefer neither" he replies leading him to being slapped across the shoulder

He misses this

.

_June 7, 2011_

She leaves for Monaco and he's left with Eric and Nate. He decides it's better to be with friends then be alone

.

_June 26, 2011_

Nate continues to take him to parties and bars. They start to meet new people and make new Facebook friends. Eric's beginning to get tired of the girls Nate's been bringing home. So they decide to sneak pills in his food that cause side effects of not being able to have an erection. Nate screams, they laugh. He's starting to feel better. Of course he makes sure to be free on movie nights.

"So you've been having fun," Blair says on the phone.

"You've seen the pictures on Facebook," Dan states. He's not a fan of Facebook, he already has to deal with gossip girl, now he has to deal with people tagging him. "Well you know Nate's living here."

"Yes, he is….Why is he there anyway?" He notices that she seems bothered by Nate

"I'm bored, besides we're trying to feel each other out now that we'll be roommates."

"You're moving to Empire," Blair inquires

"No, I transferred to Columbia and I wanted to move closer to campus, so we decided to get an apartment together."

"You couldn't get enough of me, maybe I should tell Serena that she lost her stalker." He can feel her smirk on the other line.

"So I can't just be transferring because it's better then NYU, besides, they gave me a lot of financial aid."

"I suppose it will be nice to have an ally."

"No Blair, I'm not getting involved in your schemes,"

"Fine,' she pouts…"Dan?"

"Yeah"

"I'm happy you transferred to Columbia"

Blair Waldorf is going to kill him

.

_July 15, 2011_

It's dark and the moon is creating the light necessary for him to write in his diary. He knows Eric and Nate are staring at him from the house but he doesn't care. All he can think about is how beautiful it looks staring at the sea, watching the moon reflect against the water and how he can't share this with her.

"Dan, let's go out," Nate says standing by the sliding door

Dan turns his head to glance over at Nate, "I don't feel like going to some random bar to help you get laid."

"Dude, I need someone to distract the friend."

"Are you serious, do you not remember last night?"

"Yeah, you had a prime opportunity to get laid last night," Nate teases

"She was pregnant!" Dan's voice rises which causes Nate to laugh. "I'm tired of being the wingman."

"Dan, we're a team." Nate then ducks as a sandal is thrown at his head.

.

_September 1, 2011_

Summer is over, fall is beginning. That means dinner at the Van der Humphrey penthouse to catch up and discuss plans for the year. Jenny's here to his surprise. She tells him Blair uplifted the banishment. He really shouldn't be surprised, Blair and him are friends and she knows how important Jenny is to him. He glances over to see the Serena arrive. She walks over to him ecstatically and they hug. Her hair is shining and her smile can still make his knees go weak.

"Dan, you look great," Serena says

"You look better," Dan replies causing Serena to smile

Serena's looking straight into his eyes. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too"

Something's different….

.

"Daniel, I have to say, we're very proud of you, Columbia is a really wonderful school." Lily says as they're eating in the dining room.

He notices Lily and his father holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, and his dad saying thank you in a way. She really is being genuine. He's come to the realization that Lily, not Allison is his mother. Alison hasn't even congratulated him. Lily has offered to pay for his tuition while Allison hasn't even gotten him a birthday present.

"I wish you would rub off on Serena," Lily adds leading Serena to glare at her mother

"Jenny isn't going to college either but you don't get on her case," Serena refutes

"Hey," Jenny yells

"That's because Jenny wants to work in the fashion industry, she's already working for a reputable company and has a bright future ahead of her. I can't say any of those things for you. I mean what do you want to do with your life? Live off my fortune?" Lily responds.

Rufus puts his hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her down. "Honey, your being a little harsh don't you think," Rufus says.

Everyone compares him and Serena to his dad and Lily, but Lily is nothing like Serena. Serena's care free, she wants to live life to the fullest. Lily's organized, independent, and strong willed. She reminds him of Blair.

.

As he enters the elevator with Serena, he can't help but be disappointed. Today was the day he would tell them about _Inside_, but he was upstaged by Serena.

There are moments where he questions his relationship with Serena. Sometimes he feels that he was deeply in love with her because of her beauty. If he's honest with himself, he missed Serena, but it was only as a friend.

"Do you think I'm a failure?" Serena asks avoiding his eyes. "My mom is obviously thinks of me as a disappointment."

"Serena, she doesn't think of you as a failure, if anything, she just thinks you have a lot of potential. If she didn't, she wouldn't be pushing you."

"So you think I made a mistake in choosing to work in the film industry?"

"No, I don't. You should always follow your passion, but…I just don't understand why you don't go to film school, I mean you can intern while you get your degree, you'll get the best of both worlds. You would definitely get better job opportunities, and your mother would be proud."

Serena smiles. "Yea…. I'll think about it."

"Serena, come back to Columbia, they have a great school of arts program." Serena seems to be mulling it over. "You trust me right?" There's a brief pause before Serena nods

"You would help me though right?" Serena bites her lip looking hopeful

"Of course." Dan smiles genuinely

.

_September 3, 2011 10:48 A.M._

It's all over the newspapers, "_Dan Humphrey is the anonymous author of Inside."_ He finishes packing his things from the loft and checks his phone. He's received six voicemails

"Congratulations son, I'm really proud of you. I read it, and it was really good, but just a piece of advice, watch your back"

Beep

"Dude"

"Archibald" Dan mutters

Beep

"I may be dead in your book, but I sure as hell alive in real. Don't go there with Blair"

Beep

"Humphrey, I'll be over tonight, Louis is upset"

Beep

"You have a lot of explaining to do Dan, I hope this is fiction"

Beep

"Dan, Jesus Christ, really, I know you like her but she's engaged, Oh and its Eric"

Beep

"Dan, it's your sister. When did you and Blair Waldorf start talking?"

.

_September 3, 2011 7:15 P.M._

_Knock Knock_

He opens the door to see Blair Waldorf standing in a green sundress. She's tan and looks exhausted.

"Blair, I'm sorry," Dan says as Blair walks past him into the loft. "It's fiction"

"It's fiction" Blair asks

"Yes." He notices her shoulder slump, she seems to be relieved. It's safe to assume he never stood a chance with her. "I'm really sorry, I'll talk to Louis myself"

"Humphrey, you couldn't have even warned me in the Hamptons. Louis is in fumes and if I lose my princess title because of you, I promise to god I will make you pay."

"I know, I messed up, I'm really sorry." Dan tells her while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Maybe it's better if she stays mad at him, he might not even have to go to the wedding and it would make it easier for him to move on from her.

"I will accept your apology only if you attend classes in my place to take notes when I'm not able to attend, as you know, I have a wedding to plan."

"How long?"

"The semester"

Dan shrugs his shoulders. "Okay."

"You're forgiven"

Blair turns her heals and starts to leave

"Wait… did you read it?"

Blair stops, slowly turns her head. "Please, as if I have the time."

And then she's gone

.

_October 3, 2011_

A month has passed and relationships have cooled. After apologizing to Nate and promising to make him the star of his next book, they've finally become normal. He hasn't spoken to Serena since she confronted him about Blair being the star of his book. It was surprising to find that Serena even cared.

"What's with you Humphrey," Blair asks as they're walking to class on campus in cloudy fall day. Dan shakes her off. "Wait, so I have to share my deepest secrets with you but you can't share one miniscule problem."

"What makes you think it's little," Dan asks slightly offended

Blair smirks. "It's not a problem if no one cares, but it's your lucky day because I'm willing to listen."

"It's Serena….She's still mad." Blair rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Have you even tried to talk to her? She's just waiting for you to come to her"

"Really," Dan asks raising his brows

"Yes you idiot, Serena likes to be chased, god how did you even land her" She notices Dan starting to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Finding Serena, she has a class with Nate"

.

_October 26, 2011_

It's been a while since he's spoken Blair. She's been ignoring his calls and texts. He thinks it's because she finally read_ Inside_ and freaked out. She probably hates him now. He knows her class schedule but decides against confronting her. If she didn't want to see him, he would have to accept it.

"Have you been talking to Blair," Dan asks Nate who is eating cereal while watching Scooby Doo

"Yeah, we actually went to watch a movie last night, but she seems pretty busy with the wedding plans."

His stomach drops, it's clear she's been ignoring him.

.

_October 27, 2011_

What the hell, he's bored, why not go to one of Lily's charity events. Nate will be there. He wears one of the suits Cece bought for him, shaves, and leaves for the party.

.

His first instinct is to look for the bar.

"Dan Humphrey" Georgina states as he grabs a drink from the bar.

He rolls his head back in annoyance. "Oh god."

Georgina grins. "Oh come on Dan, we go way back, isn't it time to catch up."

"Yes, I need you to drop another bomb in my life."

He glances over to see Blair walk in with Louis arm in arm.

"Their perfect aren't they." Georgina clasps her hands together grinning. "Too bad it won't last." Dan chokes on his drink. "See Dan, the thing about their engagement is, it's rushed, I mean how much did she know about Louis before they got engaged. It's obvious she's just in it for the notoriety, but we know that's not enough for Blair Waldorf."

"Okay, well I don't think you know Blair then."

Georgina laughs. "Oh Dan, she's in love with someone else"

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Who Chuck? Still?"

"You should ask her about Chuck, they share a pretty dirty secret."

And with that, Georgina walks away.

.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Serena says as they stand an arm's length away from each other. She looks flawless in her yellow Giambattista Valli asymmetrical jersey cocktail dress.

"I am a famous author now, so I have to make appearances." Dan says humorously causing her to laugh. "I'm really happy we're talking again."

She looks straight into his eyes. "Me too"

"I have to say, this is getting kind of boring,"

"Dan, you've only been here for thirty minutes." He shrugs his shoulders. "How about in an hour, we both grab a bottle of champagne and go to my old room." Nudging him as she says it

"Yeah, maybe."

Why not, he loves hanging out with Serena, he misses his friend.

.

"Dan"

He turns around to see Charlie Rhodes walking up to him at the bar. _What the hell_ he thinks. There's a part of him that wants to run for the doors.

"Hey, Charlie, how've you been, it's been a while," Dan says while giving her a light smile

"Good…I read your book, it was a great read," Charlie's replies smiling back

"Thank you, that means a lot."

She touches his arm with the tips of her fingers. "We should have dinner sometime, you know, catch up."

_No no no no no_

He'll never forget call me _Serena_. It was one of the weirdest nights of his life.

"Yeah, we should ask Serena to…. Oh and I should introduce you to Nate."

Nate can distract her

"Um, yeah, that sounds like fun," Charlie agrees sounding disappointed. "Well I should go catch up with family."

"Yeah, sure."

He watches her leave. He then turns around to find Blair standing in a beautiful floor length dress.

"Wow Humphrey, you must be really desperate," Blair says

He's not in the mood to deal with Blair's insults. After talking to Georgina, it's clear she's hung up on Bass and it doesn't seem like they're friends anymore. The best thing to do is avoid her.

"Yes Blair, I'm desperate," Dan replies, then walks away.

It's time to find Serena

.

They're joking and laughing. Charlie's touching him a lot and Serena's noticing. Where's Nate when you need him. Serena's old room doesn't have any posters, it doesn't seem like she has any interests. Her room is just so bland. There's furniture, and a large walk-in closet, not much substance.

"I should text Nate to come up here," Dan tells them.

"Wow Dan, you can't even spend an hour without talking to your buddy." Serena teases

"No, it's just, he's perfect for Charlie. I mean the guys gorgeous and hilarious. You'll love him Charlie," Dan explains.

It's weird for him to say gorgeous but he's desperate.

Serena seems to be catching on to what he's trying to do. Yes, it's not right to do this to his best friend, but it's not like Nate doesn't do this to him. He still won't forget the incident with the girl with one leg.

"I know who he is Dan, I don't need you to set me up," Charlie says in an annoyed tone

"What is it with the Rhodes women and Humphrey men?" Blair interrupts as she's standing by Serena's doorway.

He can feel tension in the room.

"Blair, why don't you join us," Serena asks

"What about Louis, you're just going to leave him downstairs? He doesn't really know anyone here," Dan inquires.

He's just trying to find an excuse for Blair not to join them. At this point, he's just annoyed with Blair and doesn't want her to ruin his mood. Once she joins them, he knows the claws will come out because she hates Charlie. It will just lead to Serena and him having to continuously lighten the mood.

"I think Louis will be fine." Blair replies as she sits on the floor. He's surprised to find that sitting on the floor isn't beneath her.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I think I should head home," Dan says

And with that he leaves not looking back.

.

_October 30, 2011_

"Nate, have you seen my notebook?" Dan asks as he's searching his drawers in his room

"I never touch any of your writing man, it might have gotten misplaced when you were packing, I'm sure it'll turn up eventually," Nate replies from the living room. Dan walks into the living room to see Nate watching the Jersey Shore. "Dude, can you stop avoiding Blair?"

"Are you serious, she's been ignoring me for a month, I can't be too busy to talk to her for a few days?"

"Well whatever it is, call her because I have a headache."

Dan rolls his eyes.

.

_October 31, 2011 12:16 P.M._

He's packing a suitcase for his book tour. There's a knock on his door and he goes to open it. Blair is standing there with a silk blouse and skirt. Her eyes are screaming vulnerability.

"Come in," Dan says stepping away.

"You've been avoiding me," Blair states as she slides into the living room.

"I've been busy with the book and school," Dan explains and Blair nods to his explanation. She doesn't seem quite like herself. Her hand is grazing her arm. "Are you alright?"

_She actually seems nervous_

"Do you think…" She pauses and takes a breath. "I see the way Louis looks at Serena… I know I'm being whiny and needy, but it just infuriates me."

"I don't think Louis thinks of Serena that way Blair," Dan tells her while looking at her skeptically. "You're just being really insecure."

"Shouldn't I be," Blair asks vulnerably while looking anywhere but his eyes.

Dan takes a step closer. "Serena's the girl that you notice. When you date her, it's great…" He notices her frown. Sometimes he forgets how insecure she truly is.

He lifts her chin lightly with his hand and stares her in the eyes. He thinks he can get lost in those chocolate eyes forever. "But you're the girl that no one forgets. You're always going to be the one that got away. You can ask Nate, he wanted Serena at one point, but in the end, it was you. Serena will never have substance, she's just eye candy." He shakes his head. "It's just unfortunate that Serena's your best friend because…You will never grasp how beautiful you are."

"Dan," Blair says softly as she continues to meet his gaze

"I know that's how Chuck made you feel. He made you believe it…But, when you were with him, I saw perfection in the path of demise. You're perfect Blair, you don't need Chuck to believe it."

It's there. He feels a moment, she's leaning in. But he can't, she's vulnerable, and he's not going to take advantage of her.

"I think you're just having second thoughts about marrying Louis," Dan says

"Why" Blair asks softly tilting her head and practically breathing on his lips.

"Chuck, I know you're still in love with him." Blair takes a step back as her eyes widen

"What? Why would you say that," Blair asks tersely

"Georgina told me."

"Georgina," Blair says to herself. It looks like she is starting to think. "I have to go."

The door slams and she's gone

He doesn't know what's going on between him and Blair, but he's sure their time isn't now.

.

A 3 week book tour around America sounds fun, but it isn't. He's tired, he misses his friends. It's a bit lonely. At least he's gaining experiences for his new book.

.

_November 24, 2011_

The book tour is over and all he can think about is going back to his apartment to crash on his bed. He unlocks the door to find Nate's bare butt on top of Charlie in the living room.

"What the hell," Dan yells as he watches Nate fall off the couch pulling his pants up. "Really, on the couch"

_December 21, 2011_

It's winter break, he gets invited on a road trip with Serena. What surprises him is that Blair decides to tag along.

"Oh my god, it's been 4 hours, why didn't we just buy a ticket to Florida," Blair whines in the backseat of the SUV.

"Why don't you buy a ticket and we'll meet you there," Serena replies causing Blair to stick her tongue out at Serena.

"Why aren't you with Louis anyway, it seems like you spend most of your time in New York," Dan questions.

"If you must know, I have school and Louis understands that," Blair answers him

"But its winter break, why aren't you in Monaco," Dan asks skeptically

"Shut up Humphrey," Blair says annoyed. He looks at Serena who shrugs her shoulders. "Where are we anyway?"

"Virginia….Oh is that a Waffle House" Dan says

"Oh my god, I love the Waffle House," Serena yells excitedly

.

"Really, this is where we're staying," Blair says as they enter their 2 bedroom Comfort Inn

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize there were 5 star hotels in the middle of Virginia," Dan responds rolling his eyes. "I guess I'll take the floor."

"We'll just sleep on the same bed, it's no biggie." Serena says

"If I hear any groans tonight, I swear to god"

"Blair!" Serena scolds Blair

.

Blair comes out of the bathroom with a black tanktop and the shortest skirts he's ever seen.

"That's what you're wearing to the bar," Dan asks

"Yea, so," Blair replies

"You do realize you're engaged."

Blair rolls her eyes. "Let's go Humphrey,"

.

His eyes have to be playing with him. Blair Waldorf is grinding against Serena on the dance floor and she's devilishly grinning at him.

.

There something strange is going on between Serena and Blair, but he seems to be the benefactor of it. To be honest, what guy in their right mind would complain?

"Dan, why don't you lay your head on my lap, you seem tired." Blair asks while Serena is driving. He puts his head on her lap and she massages his head.

.

"Dan, could you put some sunscreen on me" Serena says

.

"Dance with me Humphrey," Blair says

.

"You seem tense, why don't you lie down and I'll give you a massage," Serena says

.

"Dan, come closer, there seems to be something on your lips," Blair says

"Blair," Serena scolds Blair

.

_January 2, 2012_

It was fun in the beginning, but a man can only take so much. This time, they crossed a line.

"Okay, who got the wine on my plaid flannel?"

"She did," they both say

"This was my only clean Plaid shirt left," Dan shouts

"Oh please, we did you a favor," Blair says rolling her eyes

"I'm so fucking sick of you two always competing with each other. This is the last time I'm hanging out with you two together." Dan shakes his head and slams the door to shut as he leaves their room.

He's wanted just go home. It became the worst vacation he's ever been on. He was tired being a prop in their stupid war.

.

_January 6, 2012_

"I'm sorry," Blair says as she walks into his apartment and sits on the couch.

"I just don't understand how you two are best friends," Dan replies

"I don't think we are…we haven't been for a while now," Blair confesses and he nods as he sits next to her on the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Do you think you will ever get over Serena," Blair asks in a tone of vulnerability

He doesn't know why this important. Was she jealous? She couldn't be, could she?

"I already have, those feelings disappeared last year when I was working at W. I mean sure, those feelings could come back if we dated again, but I don't have feelings for her as of now."

"But she was your first love," Blair reasons

"The thing is…people generally don't end up with their first loves because once they mature and experience other relationships, they realize what love truly is."

She puts her hands on top of his and meets his gaze as they sit facing each other on the couch. The way she is staring into his eyes seems to be telling him that there is something here, something special but all he can see is a future of regret and what could have been.

.

**Serena's POV**

_October 15, 2011 _

Serena hears The Smith's blasting from Blair's room as she walks upstairs. She sees Dorota come out of Blair's room.

"Is everything okay," Serena asks

"Yes, Miss Blair little upset," Dorota replies and walks downstairs.

She sees Blair's face buried on her silk covered pillows.

"Blair," Serena calls leading Blair to look up. "Since when do you listen to the same music as Dan," Serena teases to lighten the mood

"What, I don't," Blair replies tersely looking startled

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just enjoying some music."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then."

Serena can't help but notice something fishy is going on.

.

_May 5, 2012_

She's been planning the Bachelorette party for weeks now. It's perfect, except Blair is hammered and dancing wildly. The party was perfect, but for some reason Blair wanted to go a bar with Beatrice after. She was tired now, and she had to deal with drunk Blair. Blair was getting out of control. It was obvious there was only one person to call

_Dan_

"Serena, hey," Dan greets and smiles. His brows knit together and he seems a bit startled at the sight of Blair dancing on top of the bar with two guys. "What the hell? What happened to her?"

"She's out of control and won't listen to me, I don't know what to do."

"I guess we should ask the bartender to cut her off and wait for her to pass out." Dan meets Serena's eyes and it seems like he notices something. "Planning the party worn you out didn't it?"

Dan understands her in a level no one else ever could. To others, she always seems happy and joyful, but Dan can always tell when she's a little down.

"How did you get out of this?" Serena asks.

It's a fair question, Dan should be helping with the party. They are apparently friends now.

"I asked her if it was okay to have casual wear as the dress attire for the party."

Serena laughs. "You're very sly Dan Humphrey"

Dan smiles. "5 years in the Upper East Side will do that to you"

"Dan!" Blair yells excitedly as she stops dancing, slowly hops off the bar, and hugs Dan. "mmmm, you smell good," Blair says with her cheek grazing his neck.

"Thanks, you smell like sweat and alcohol," Dan teases

It's weird to see Blair's face glow at the appearance of Dan and its even weirder watching Blair stare at Dan like that.

"Your soooo cute, I just want to" Blair says pinching Dan's cheek with one hand as he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, Blair, why don't we get out of here before Beatrice becomes suspicious" Serena interrupts and grabs Blair. "Let's go Dan, help me get her home."

.

_May 10, 2012_

As the months have passed, her feelings have only gotten stronger for Dan. She's wanted to get back together with him since she came back from California but Dan hasn't shown any signs of being interested. But now is the time, Dan is going to Rome in a week and she can't let him go alone. Being without him for the summer will be unbearable.

"Hey," Serena greets as Dan opens the door more to let her in. "You must have started packing for Rome."

"Yeah, I think this is exactly what I needed, you know," Dan says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"You're going to miss the wedding of the decade." He laughs which makes her heart flutter. "Is Blair okay with that?"

"I think she has more important things on her plate," Dan answers dryly

"She won't tell you Dan, but it probably hurt her." Dan gives her a light smile and she steps closer. "You know, I haven't been with anyone for a year."

"Yeah, I noticed." Dan replies and smiles as they're standing only an arm's length away, facing each other.

"It's because I'm ready… I've been ready, I'm all in. I…I love you Dan Humphrey." She notices his shoulders slump. He's avoiding her eyes and looks uncomfortable.

_No _

"Serena, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's the best idea for us to date. It's just, now's not the best time for us. I'm not ready for a serious relationship."

Everything went dark. She couldn't hear the rest. All she wanted to do was go crawl back to bedroom and cry.

.

_May 12, 2012_

She hasn't left her bed in days, it's the first time she's been crushed. It only makes her want him more. Dan was hers and he would be forever. She thought Dan felt the same way about her. She hears a knock and find's Rufus standing by her door

"Your mother's worried….Dan told me what happened." Rufus says as he sits at the end of her bed. "You have to give him time Serena."

"I gave him the whole year," Serena says as a tear rolls down her cheek

"Where's Blair, why isn't she here?"

That's what makes it hurt more. She's been by Blair's side for the whole year, whether it was helping her with her wedding plans, studying, or planning her bachelorette party. But Blair knows how she feels about Dan and yet, she's helping Chuck.

"She's helping Chuck with the Bart Bass situation."

"Oh….I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Dan has feelings for Blair. He thought it wouldn't be fair to you if he had feelings for someone else. She's going to be married Serena, those feelings will go away. If you're truly in love with him, then you'll wait for him."

.

_May 17, 2012_

It's all over Gossip Girl. The wedding is off.

She knows where she has to be

_May 17, 2012 11:00 P.M._

"Dan, where are you going," Serena asks as Dan sits on the couch of his apartment to tie his shoes.

"Blair texted me to meet come over," Dan tells her

"You can't be serious, did you not see the latest pic of her and Chuck on Gossip Girl?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Confess my feelings to her after she just broke up with her fiancé, I think I'm smarter than that. I'm not going to just jump on her while she's hurt and vulnerable." Dan explains as he stands up.

Doesn't Dan get it? There will never be an opportunity to confess his feelings. Chuck will always be there, Blair will hurt him like she already hurt Louis. He would just be a pawn in their game.

"I'll talk to you later Serena"

He starts to walk out

"She slept with Chuck during some party last year," Serena blurts out leading Dan to stop, his shoulders tense up, and he turns around.

"What," Dan asks grinding his teeth

"Don't you see, Chuck is the reason her engagement didn't last. I mean Gossip Girl just posted a photo of them kissing."

"Serena, don't you get it? I'm not asking for her love here. I'm just being a good friend. So please, just stop getting involved in my relationship with Blair."

She watches him turn his back on her and storm out.

_May 18, 2012 _

Nate opens the door and she sees Dan's suitcases in the living room. She's happy to catch him before he left. Serena can sense the tension in the room. She's knows this isn't the best time to talk to Dan, but he's leaving today for Rome and this is her last chance.

"Blair told me what happened," Serena says.

She doesn't care if Nate is in the room, all she cares about is convincing Dan they belong together.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it Serena."

"Don't you see? You're over her. It's an opportunity for us to start over."

Dan looks frustrated. "There is no us Serena, why don't you get that."

"Dan," Serena voice becomes soft

"Any hope of you and me ended when Lily signed those papers… I'm done with the Upper East Side."

His jaw is clenching and she hates seeing him hurt like this. She doesn't remember Dan ever being this bitter. She notices him starting to walk closer.

"I'm so sick of you people. I wish we had never met because after all the years of pain and pointless drama, I've only made one friend."

"Come on man, don't take it out on her." Nate tries to calm Dan.

He picks up his bag. "Let's go Nate," Dan says grudgingly.

**.**

**Dan's POV**

_May 17 11:49 P.M._

Blair's walking gracefully downstairs to the foyer, her eyes only on him. He can notice her negligée under her blue silk robe. Her lips are pursed together, it looks as though she is trying to fight a smile. Dan can notice her eyes are puffy as she comes closer. His body quivers once she cups his cheek with her right hand and it feels like a dream. His eyes close as he feels her thumb stroke his cheek.

"Are you okay…I heard about Lily," Blair asks

"I'm fine, we should be talking about what happened with Louis"

"Daniel, I know she was like a mother to you."

_Daniel._ She only calls him that when she's serious, when her guard is down and the real Blair Waldorf is talking.

"I always thought they were perfect for each other. She wasn't Lily Van Der Woodsen around him. They were meant to be, but now it's over, she broke his heart… She didn't only leave him, she left me."

"Dan," Blair says softly

"I just really need a friend right now." Her eyes become warmer and more inviting. "And maybe a drink" Blair laughs

.

There's nothing like lying on Blair Waldorf's bed with her fingers running through his hair, nothing more comfortable, nothing warmer then laying his head on her lap staring up at perfection. She can remove all the pain with her touch.

Her humming is lulling him to sleep. He can't fight it anymore, his eyes are closing. It's dark, but he can feel the vibrations of her humming on his lips. Her are lips soft and fit perfectly with his, their completely in sync. But it's not a dream, he wishes it were.

He pulls away. "What are you doing," he asks as he gets off her bed.

"Noth…Nothing" Blair stutters looking away trying to avoid his eyes.

"I'm not some fucking rebound Blair. I don't want to be a part of some love square."

He's tired of her going from man to man and being a part of some game

"You're not"

"Then why did you kiss me? What if I didn't stop you? It could've led to sex."

"So what if it did!" Blair exclaims.

"I saw the picture of you kissing Chuck! You're in love with him." He's hurt and in disbelief, it burns his throat to say Chuck's name.

"That's not true, that picture is misleading, there's nothing going on between me and Chuck." She's pleading and her eyes are becoming watery.

"So you didn't have sex with him at some party? You didn't cheat on Louis?" His voice is rough and hard, but his eyes are pleading for it not to be true.

Her eyes widen at first, but once she is processes everything, he can notice her becoming angry. "Don't judge me Humphrey."

"I'm not judging you, only Louis can really judge you. But you didn't have the decency to even tell him. He was so good to you, and yet, you betrayed him. I don't how I could ever trust you."

"Oh please, don't try to make me out to be the only immoral person here. You cheated on Vanessa the first opportunity you had to get in Serena's pants. But who could blame you Brooklyn, its Serena, you know you're not good enough for her, so you'll take anything you can get, even if you only got to kiss her. You're like a hobo gathering as many cans as he can… That's what this was, I was just tossing you a can."

"Exactly, it means nothing to you, but I don't just have sex with random girls. Sex means something to me and you know that. You sacrificed our friendship because you decided to have fun with my feelings."

"What do you expect, I thought of all the people I know, you would've known our friendship wasn't real." Blair starts to smirk. "I mean the characterization of Claire really was accurate, because I would never choose you over a prince." Dan tries to mask his pain. "And after Lily dumped your father, you truly are a charity case."

His love for her had turned into disgust.

"I'm done Blair, I don't ever want to see you again," Dan's voice cracks and he turns away to leave.

He slams the door and starts to walk down to the foyer. He can hear something thrown against her door. Blair scream's FUCK YOU on the top of her lungs, but he's not going to be that guy anymore. No more picking up the pieces.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be from Blair's POV and it will follow a similar timeline to this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I this is the final chapter. As of now, I'm putting this story as complete. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Blair POV**

_May 18, 2011 3:34 P.M._

"Humphrey, I don't remember inviting you." Blair says haughtily as she sees Dan walk into the foyer with his long sleeve baseball t-shirt and jeans.

He's obviously here to say goodbye, maybe he'll give her a goodbye kiss. _Shut up_, she scolds herself. But she can admit that this is a pleasant surprise. It's her last day in New York and she can't imagine spending it with anyone else. Maybe they can watch a movie in her room. It'll give her an excuse to lean her head on his broad shoulders. No, she must not be thinking this way about Dan Humphrey and those lovely lips. She is going to Monaco, to a prince. She doesn't need Dan Humphrey.

But she does, dam him and those soft lips. After their first kiss, she felt something but was terrified. The second kiss was when she knew it was real and she couldn't run away from it. If it wasn't for Serena's reaction, they could be kissing right now. Well, Dan did say it didn't mean anything, but that is an easy hurdle to overcome. Blair Waldorf always gets what she wants.

"Don't worry princess, I'm here to see Serena" Dan says while putting his hands up in defense.

A pang of jealousy hits her. Of course he's here to see Serena. Why would he want to say goodbye to her. _This is only her last night in New York! _she wants to scream. All he can think about is that blonde. God she hates Serena.

"Oh, yes, well she is in her room waiting then," Blair replies, masking her disappointment.

"Well, I know this your last night here… so do you want to grab a drink tonight?"

He looks so hopeful. Those puppy dog eyes are so adorable

"Maybe, I'll have to check my schedule." She was going to say yes, but why not make him sweat, she is Blair Waldorf after all.

.

_May 18, 2011 9:48 P.M._

The liquor loosens her up. She's been feeling uptight for the past few hours thinking about meeting Dan. Now she's here at the bar and wants another martini.

"Waldorf," Dan yells.

She glances over to see them sitting on a leather couch.

Typical she thinks. Of course Dan brings Serena. Knowing her, she probably invited herself. As she walks over, she can notice Serena's smile become brighter and brighter.

"Serena couldn't resist not hanging out with you on your last night in New York." Dan says

Of course Serena couldn't. Dan is so naïve, she's just marking her territory.

"Of course B! I'm going to miss you," Serena says radiantly

"I have to warn you Serena, me and Waldorf can get pretty wild," Dan teases leading Blair to slap his arm giggle.

They're drinking and Serena's telling him stories of their past. It's amusing to see him cringe at the naughty ones. She's actually happy to have Serena here. She doesn't remember the last time her and Serena actually had fun. Dan just brings out the best in them.

.

_May 18, 2011 1:36 A.M._

She helps Dan get into her guest bedroom. He's lying on the bed in front of her with his tight baseball T. She hates when Dan gets drunk.

"Blair," Dan says softly.

He reaches his hand out, she takes it and he pulls her to the bed and holds her tight to his side. She can smell the whiskey on his breath as the lay side to side facing each other. She feels their nose graze.

"I'm going to miss you. Summer's beginning, we should be going to beaches, swimming. I want to swim with you and catch a rare glimpse of Blair Waldorf without make up. Summer is the only season where I get to see those cute little freckles on your face."

"Go to sleep Daniel."

"Okay." He lets go of her hand and turns away to sleep. She wraps her arm around him and nuzzles her head into Dan's back.

He does this all the time, gets way too drunk and says things that make her melt, but never remembers the next day. At first, she thought it was just a fetish for him. She tried to move on by sleeping with Chuck, the boy she was meant to be with, she chose him again and he just humiliated her again. But she can't run anymore, she's falling for Dan Humphrey.

.

_June 2, 2011_

Being in Monaco was supposed to be a dream come true. But dreams are never what they seem. Louis's mother hates him. She feels like she's walking on eggshells. His sister is always trying to scheme against her and the worst part is that Louis is rarely here. When he is here, it's still boring. They don't have much in common and he lacks a sense of humor. She also notices that's he's very sensitive, so she has to be careful with her words. Her favorite night of the week is movie night. She thinks about having more than one movie night a week but Blair Waldorf is not going to admit she misses Dan. At least not to him. _Dam him_…

.

_June 22, 2011_

Once Dan told her about Inside, she had to read it. She made sure Louis would be on one of his trips before she opened the book. After finishing it, two things came to mind. The first thing was, 'e_at it Serena, I got a whole book'_. The second thing she realized was that she was falling in love with Dan Humphrey.

The book ruined sex for her. Whenever she would have sex, she could only think of him. All she could do was replay the excerpt from his book where Dylan and Claire have passionate sex. To be honest, Louis was a selfish lover so he never noticed her being distant.

.

_September 1, 2011_

She comes home from Monaco to find that Serena will be attending Columbia with her. It's a smidge disappointing because she wanted Dan to herself, but now whenever her and Dan are chatting, having lunch or studying, Serena will most likely be joining them. God, Nate already consumes half of Dan's time and now she has to share it with Serena.

After a long flight, she is happy to be home. All she can think about is going to sleep. But sleep will have to wait because she finds Chuck in her foyer holding a box of macaroons.

"Chuck," Blair states simply. Chuck hands her the box of macaroons and Blair smiles. "Thank you."

"I've changed Blair," Chuck tells her

He had, she knew this. Serena had told her about his visit in California.

"That's good, but I don't see why I should care."

"Because I love you and I want to give this another try."

"As I recall, I gave you my heart and you stomped on it. You told me to go back to Louis."

"I know, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I wasn't ready then, but I am now, just give me a chance." His eyes are pleading

"No, I'm with Louis now, he's a good man, I made a promise and I'm not going to break it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

_She lied_

"Liar, I can see it in your eyes, we're evitable." Chuck scowls and walks away.

.

_September 2, 2011_

Her eyes fluttered open after a good night's sleep. She reached for her cellphone to find 3 missed calls, 2 from Serena and one from Nate. None from that Brooklyn hobo, not even a text message.

She decided to text him

B: _How dare you! Where are your manners, I'm a princess and u should be kneeling down to kiss my feet._

D: _Wat?_

B: _I'm back in NY and you don't have the decency to call me_.

B: _Who do you think you are?_

D: _Sorry, haha, I've been busy packing. Come over? Help me pack?_

B: _Fine, but I get to choose the movie we watch tonight_

.

_September 2, 2011_

He looked tired and sweat was illuminating from his skin as he was packing. She noticed his weight loss and it made her worry. He was wearing a gray V-neck T and dark blue jeans. Unfortunately, his hair was longer and he looked like a Muppet, but her imagination went wild as she was thinking about how she could run her fingers through his hair, pull it, and hold on to it while he was inside her.

Once he notices her, he gives her a warm smile. It causes her heart to flutter, she misses that ridiculous grin. The loft itself looks empty.

He goes into hug her and she feels warm, wanted even. God she missed the smell of his axe deodorant. Only Dan Humphrey could make her miss the smell of something so beneath her.

Dan pulls away and stares at her. "I missed you"

"Shut up Humphrey." She rolls her eyes but she's ecstatic that he missed her.

.

She's studying Dan's room while she waits for him to get more boxes and notices a small notebook lying on his dresser. She begins to read it while sitting on his bed with her back against the headboard.

_Her doe eyes are bottomless like the deep abyss._

_Even if I wanted to elude them to escape their gaze, _

_I could not, nay, for they are always on my mind__  
__And they're always in my thoughts,__  
__in my waking dreams and in my sleep__  
__they haunt me._

There pages and pages of poems and notes about her different smiles, her hair, and even her scent. Her body is overwhelmed with a warm desire, if he walked in the room right now, she would take him and reward him for his words. But this can't happen before she speaks with Serena. She needs to leave because she won't be able to control herself once he's back, so she takes the notebook and leaves the loft.

It's her notebook now

.

_September 4, 2011_

Dan Humphrey has finally come out as the author of _Inside_. It's caused quite a stir and has only delayed the conversation she wants to have with Serena about Dan. Louis was very upset, it took her hours to convince him that she didn't sleep with Dan. Dam Humphrey, he's ruined everything. She was going to be a princess and now he's ruined her dream because he is the only one in her dreams now.

"I can't believe he would write this about me." Serena says as she sits on the edge of Blair's bed.

"Well it's fiction."

When Dan told her it was fiction it stung. She came to confront him on his feelings and he only pushed her away.

Serena frowns. "You're the star of his book B, I'm just the ditz."

"It doesn't matter, I'm getting married and you're so over Dan Humphrey."

"I'm not, I missed him this past summer…. I went to Columbia to be closer to him," Serena confesses and looks away.

Well, she and Dan were over before they even began. Serena had just staked her claim on him. It wasn't fair, she strung him along for the past two years and now she expects him to take her back with open arms. Why can't Serena just let him go?

.

_October 25, 2011_

Ever since Dan apologized to Serena, she's been staying away from him. She is not going to stand by to watch Dan and Serena slowly get back together. It makes her want to vomit. She convinces Nate to come watch a movie with her.

"You don't look happy, is everything okay," Nate probes

"You look confused, oh wait, you're just stupid!"

"Hey!" Nate yells sounding slightly offended. "What is going on with you?" Blair shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't want to talk about it, especially with Nate who has never kept a secret.

Nate raises an eyebrow. "Serena told me about the depressing music blasting from your room" H

She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Tell Serena to mind her own god dam business Archibald," Blair tells Nate gritting her teeth.

"Blair, the reason I came was because Serena and I have been worried about you"

"Oh"

Serena is really starting to get on her nerves

"Yeah…Listen, Serena told me you've been throwing up again." Her eyes widen. She takes her purse and starts hitting Nate with it. "Ow! What is wrong with you?"

She's furious, how did Serena even know? And this is none of Nate's business. She leaves the theater with Nate yelling out for her.

"Blair!" He runs out to follow her trying to catch a cab.

"Nate, don't you dare come near me," Blair warns Nate

"I'm going to have to tell Eleanor if you won't let me help."

"And I'll tell everyone you slept with Charlie"

"Blair, you wouldn't"

"I would, and I know it's been more than once"

"I don't care, tell everyone" Nate steps closer. "But we're going to get through this together"

"Just take me home Nate." She's ashamed and is fighting back the tears. It was her only way of coping, they would never understand.

.

_October 27, 2011_

Dan's been avoiding her the whole night. She doesn't blame him for being mad, it's not like she has been the greatest friend. Seeing him in his Armani suit reminded her how well he cleaned up. All she could think about was feathering kisses along his jaw and chest while his fingers slowly traced from her knees to her core.

Her mind became induced with images of him thrusting into her while being kissed simultaneously with his soft lips. She wanted to hear him groan in her mouth as she moaned into his while he was inside her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Serena, Charlie, and Dan head upstairs. She realized it wasn't such a good idea to avoid Dan, she just missed him too much and she couldn't have Serena win over his heart.

.

_October 31, 2011 12:16 P.M._

The door opens and she sees Dan standing there in his new apartment. She notices the suitcase in the back. He's wearing a blue dress shirt with the first button unbuttoned and black pants.

"Come in," Dan says stepping away to let her in.

"You've been avoiding me," Blair states as she slides into the living room.

"I've been busy with the book and school." She nods to his explanation. She feels very nervous, it's been a while since they've really spoken to each other and she needs to know how he feels about Serena. Is she always going to be hurdle they will have to cross? "Are you alright?"

"Do you think…" She pauses and takes a breath. "I see the way Louis looks at Serena… I know I'm being whiny and needy, but it just infuriates me."

"I don't think Louis thinks of Serena that way Blair," She can notice him looking at her skeptically. "You're just being really insecure"

"Shouldn't I be?" She asks with a tone of vulnerability. Dan steps closer

"Serena's the girl that you notice. When you date her, it's great…"

_Yes, state the obvious Humphrey _

He lifts her chin with his hand and looks her in the eyes. "But you're the girl that no one forgets. You're always going to be the one that got away. You can ask Nate, he wanted Serena at one point, but in the end, it was you. Serena will never have substance, she's just eye candy."

He shakes his head. "It's just unfortunate that Serena's your best friend because…You will never grasp how beautiful you are."

"Dan," Blair says softly.

She is going to rip his clothes off and make him forget about this stupid book tour.

"I know that's how Chuck made you feel. He made you believe it…But, when you were with him, I saw perfection in the path of demise. You're perfect Blair, you don't need Chuck to believe it" He's staring at her so deeply that she believes it's true.

She wants to make him hers now. No one has understood her this deeply. She can't help but stare into his eyes and become lost. They both lean in because they are so close, she can feel it, just inches away.

"I think you're just having second thoughts about marrying Louis."

_Of course you idiot, now kiss me _

"Why" She's asks softly tilting her head and practically breathing on his lips. She knows her lips will mold perfectly with his.

"Chuck, I know you're in love with him." He just ruined the moment and it causes her to take a step back as her eyes widen.

_Chuck?_

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Georgina told me."

"Georgina." What did that hoebag say, why is she interfering with her and Dan. She needs to confront Georgina to see what game she is playing. "I have to go."

.

_October 31, 2011 4:22 P.M._

Georgina knew a lot. Somehow she knew that her and Chuck had sex in the bat mitzvah. To be honest, she didn't want Dan finding out because she would die of sheer embarrassment. She cheated on Louis and she doesn't want Dan thinking of her that way. But it was unavoidable, he was going to find out so she decides to puke because it was the only thing in her control.

There are knocks coming from outside her bathroom so she cleans up and opens the door to find Serena and Nate standing there with a concern.

"Blair, we need to call your doctor, this is getting out of hand," Serena says with her arms folded cross her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about Serena" Blair replies lifting her chin high

"When did you start relapsing? Is this because of Dan?" Nate asks. Blair's eyes widen as Serena just looks at both of them with confusion.

"Humphrey? Really Nate, you should stop smoking because clearly you've lost too many brain cells" She scoffs

"I'm ending this, so I called Dan and told him. He's coming over," Nate tells her.

"Are you insane! I'm going to kill you," Blair shrieks. She jumps to attack Nate but Serena grabs her and pulls her away before she can get to Nate.

How could he, does he not understand that this is private. Dan will only look down on her. She's just going to appear broken to him.

"Oh come on Blair, I don't know what's going on between you two but you clearly miss him," Nate says.

Blair calms down and stops fighting with Serena.

"Let go of me!" She screams and Serena lets go. Serena looks frightened as Blair is panting and her face is flushed. She then runs back into the bathroom and locks it.

"Blair" Serena says in disappointment and throws her hands up.

.

_October 31, 2011 5:16 P.M._

It's been an hour since she's been in the bathroom and she doesn't have any plans leaving. She never wants to leave, she just wants to continue to cry and throw up as much as she can.

"Blair, its Dan…Oh, sorry, I meant Humphrey." Dan says outside the bathroom. Stupid Humphrey and his adorableness. "You know it's Halloween right? Aren't you supposed to have something lavish planned….Blair!...Waldorf!... Are you alive?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You know I can't do that, but what I can promise you is my good old Humphrey charm…Don't make me get Chuck"

She finally opens the door and Dan is standing there smiling lightly. They sit on the bathroom floor together against the wall.

Blair looks down. "I don't think we can see each other anymore."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "You can't be serious"

"I don't need people taking pity on me"

"I'm not taking pity on you Blair, if anything, I'm disappointed. You should have told me"

"Oh my mistake, I should tell the perfect Dan Humphrey I eat 2 boxes of chocolate then throw it up to feel better. Do you realize how embarrassing that is to share?"

"Well…Since you don't think we can be friends anymore, I might as well tell you"

Blair begins to look intrigued. "Tell me what?"

He always knows how to grab her attention

"Do you remember when you were telling me about the need to scratch that itch in high school?"

She arches an perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Yeah"

_If only he would scratch it now_.

"Well…I aaaah… I started to have some dreams about you…You know, about scratching your itch." He's avoiding her eyes and looks down while blushing. She can't help but laugh. "It's not funny, you don't just tell a guy you need sex. It messes with us"

Dan hoists himself up. "So now you know something embarrassing about me." He puts out his hand. She looks up to see him smiling. She gives her hand and he pulls her up.

"So when you were with Serena, you were just thinking about me" She gives him a devilish smile

"I'm never going to live this down" Dan shakes his head.

"No you aren't Humphrey" She giggles. He takes her to the bed then helps her lie down and puts her hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" She nods. "We'll figure this out, I promise. Let's get you dressed tonight for the Halloween party, and then we can call your doctor in the morning."

"Thank you"

Dan smiles. "Anytime"

.

_October 31, 2011 9:19 P.M._

She's completely disgusted to be here. It smells like alcohol and sweat. There isn't much room to maneuver as the apartment is crowded. The party has an 80's theme which has failed miserably. As they continue to walk towards the keg which is in the kitchen of the apartment, The Bangles '_Walk like an Egyptian' _starts to play.

"Oh my god, I love this song," Serena squeals.

She rolls her eyes. _Of course _she thinks. She watches Serena dance like an Egyptian in her teen valley girl costume which leads Dan to chuckle and everyone around the party seems to find it amusing. Only Serena could pull off dancing like an Egyptian.

She decided to keep it simple and go with an oversized black short sleeve top and paired with gold spandex pants. Dan decided to wear a white V-neck with a member's only jacket while Nate decided to go as Luigi from the Mario games.

They've been flirting all night. Dan and Serena look perfect for each other, he seems to be having fun with her. Serena makes Dan smiles in ways she's never been able to.

She watches Serena becoming acquainted with Dan's friends. He's tried to introduce her to his friends, but she wasn't having any of it. Serena was always better at making friends. What makes it worse is that she can only find beer and she is not drinking beer.

Dan decides to walk them back to the penthouse. His arm is around Serena and they're both keeping each other's balance. It causes her to roll her eyes. She's the only sober one and the penthouse can't come soon enough.

"Aw B, you should really learn to enjoy new surroundings,'' Serena says

The night should have been about comforting her, but it wasn't. Instead, they went to some stupid Halloween party to watch Nate get laid and for her to watch Dan and Serena fall back in love.

"Who says I didn't enjoy myself," Blair replies tersely.

"You were sulking in the corner," Dan points out. "It wouldn't hurt if you tried to become friends with your peers."

"And it wouldn't hurt you to get a haircut," Blair retorts

"Hey I like his hair," Serena refutes while running her hands through it.

"You would" Blair mutters

She just wants this night to be over

.

_November 24, 2011_

She's been waiting for Thanksgiving and it's finally here. It's been three weeks since she's seen Dan and today is the day he comes back from his book tour. She misses him, and their last night together was something to forget. The Van Der Humphrey's are invited to her mother's Thanksgiving dinner, so yes, Dan will be there, but she will also have to deal with Serena and Chuck. Not to mention Louis will be visiting.

"I don't know if having these many people over was such a good idea," Dan murmurs to her while sitting next to her at the table.

"And why not," Blair asks lightly tilting her head towards him.

Dan is looking over to see CeCe and a lean blonde alongside her walking towards the dinner table.

It turns out the lean blonde standing next CeCe is Serena's real cousin. They all look at Charlie to find answers. Charlie explains while in tears of how her name is actually Ivy and how she met Lola through acting for a play. Lola's mother hired her to get into CeCe's will. It's completely ridiculous.

"Of course, Carol," Lily states rolling her eyes.

Everything becomes out of control after dinner. The Van Der Humphreys try to become reacquainted with Lola while she is standing in the corner of the living room with Nate.

"I can't believe I slept with that nutcase," Nate says shaking his head

"You know… some babies are dropped on their heads, but you were clearly thrown at the wall."

She walks away to look for Louis only to find him and Chuck getting into a heated squabble. Before she can separate the two, Chuck is punched in the face. Louis isn't happy, he orders her to stay away from Chuck. She knew Chuck was just trying to plant doubt into Louis's head and it clearly worked.

Thanksgiving was horrible

.

_February 8, 2012_

She and Serena just came from a party Serena's boss was holding. It's late and their near Columbia so they decide to hail a cab to Nate and Dan's place.

"Can I ask you something," Serena asks as they sit in the backseat of the cab

"Hmmm" Blair says as smiling looking at her phone and leaving Dan a text message about coming over.

"When do you think I should tell Dan about my feelings?"

_How about never_ she wants to say, but Dan is not hers so she will try her best to help her friend.

"Well, from watching you guys from afar, it seems like he has feelings for you." She notices Serena smiling. "So you better make your move before it's too late."

.

Nate opens the door looking surprised to see them. They slide past him to enter the apartment.

"What are you guys doing here," Nate asks

"Is Humphrey here, Serena and him need to have the talk." Blair states while scanning the apartment

"Yeah, he's in his room." Nate raises an eyebrow and watches Serena grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He glances back over to Blair and sees her walking towards Dan's room. "Blair, wait!" But it's too late and she opens the door to find Dan on top of Lola making out on his bed.

It feels like she's been struck by lightning. She's paralyzed and numbness is filling every cell in her body. Dan's hair is disheveled and his lips are covered with Lola's lipstick.

"Blair? What are you doing here," Dan asks.

She watches Dan and Lola stand up and straighten their clothes. There is a hint of blush coming across his cheeks.

"I sent you a text" She's looking everywhere else but at him because she doesn't think her heart could take it. "Serena's here."

"Shit" Dan says looking at Lola. "She's not going to like this."

They were practically dry humping each other when she walked in on them. Who knows what would've happened if she didn't come by his place tonight. Sex means something to Dan, so it's obvious he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. He has moved on with a blonde that looks like a sloth.

God, what is it with him and the Rhode's women.

.

After finding about Lola, her days consisted of studying, planning the wedding, and binge eating.

_February 17, 2012_

Sounds of chuckling and giggling are heard from Serena's room. Curiosity strikes her. She finds Serena lying on her bed with the back of her head against her bed's headboard while a laptop sits on her lap. Serena's glowing and Dan Humphrey seems to be the cause of it. He's lying next to her with his laptop as well.

"What is so funny," Blair asks as she sits on the bed Indian style.

"Dan was telling me about his shenanigans with Nate this past summer." Serena sighs and wipes a tear.

Blair raises an eyebrow. "Oh do share Humphrey."

"I don't know Waldorf, you seem to be a pretty uptight person, you won't find them funny," Dan teases.

If only they were alone, she could prove to him how wrong he was.

"Yes, you and Nate are Neanderthals," Blair replies rolling her eyes.

They're studying for their philosophy exam, but she's bored and they've been quiet since she's entered the room. Dan's foot is right in front of her for the taking. She's in the mood to torture him.

_Thank god he's not wearing his shoes. _

She grabs his left foot with one hand to make it remain in place while her other hand tickles the sole of his foot. It's completely childish of her to do this to him, but he makes her feel this way.

"Blair," Dan exclaims as she laughs devilishly at him and Serena giggles.

She can see the agony on Dan's face. He's trying to pull his leg as she tries her best to hold it in place. He finally is able to escape from her grasp but falls off the bed doing it. She watches him slowly get up and his lips start to curve slightly.

It only means one thing….Revenge

So she decides to run as fast as she can. She reaches the hallway and the doorway to her room is only a couple feet away, but she forgot Dan is a boy. She feels his arms wrap around her waist as her feet leave the ground.

"Let me go you ape!"

He puts her on the ground, but it is only the beginning because he starts to tickle her. She has no control because he is holding both her hands with one hand while she's lying on the carpet of her hallway. He tickles the soles of her feet as well as her waist.

"Dan, how much are you going to torture me," Blair asks as she giggles.

"Fine Waldorf, I'll let you off the hook," Dan says as he helps her up.

Her hair is a mess and she doesn't feel very lady like, but for once, it doesn't matter, it was fun. She's never like this with anyone, it's only him and Dan knows this.

They walk back in the room to find Serena getting off the phone.

"Dan, Lola just told me you guys broke up," Serena tells him as he sits back on the bed and she follows.

"Yeah, we did," Dan confirms while running his hand through his hair.

"Why," Serena asks

"I'm kind of hung up on someone," Dan replies. He glances over at Serena then Blair and looks confused.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Dan looks at them confused

.

**Serena's POV**

_May 5, 2012_

Dan and Serena rush outside the bar to find Blair dancing against a cop. The cop doesn't seem to be very pleased. She looks over to Dan who is videotaping Blair with his cellphone

"Dan!" She scolds

"What the hell," Nate says. She looks over her shoulder to find Nate with Chuck. "Dan called me over… You were right, I had to see this." Nate chuckles as Chuck looks out of place.

"I'm sorry, she had a little too much to drink," Serena apologizes as she pulls a giggling Blair away.

.

They're in Chuck's limo and it's uncomfortable. One reason is because Blair told her about their history in the limo and she's avoided entering Chuck's limo ever since.

The other reason she's uncomfortable is because she can feel the tension as Chuck's nose flares. Chuck's staring at Blair who is sitting on Dan's lap and playing with his hair as Dan looks uncomfortable. To be honest, she was never comfortable with the idea of Dan and Blair being friends, and this is the reason why. There is too much history between their circle.

.

Once the finally reach Blair's penthouse, it becomes impossible to get Blair out of the limo.

"Carry me Humphrey," Blair orders as they stand outside of the limo waiting for Dan to make his move.

"Uh, no, not happening," Dan replies.

"I'm not moving," Blair pouts with her arms crossed. Dan looks over at Nate who just shrugs his shoulders.

Serena sighs and rolls her eyes. "Just do it Dan."

It's become clear that Blair at least has a crush on Dan, but it doesn't matter because there is no way Dan would ever choose Blair over her.

She watches Dan lift Blair out of the limo as though they are newlyweds. She even notices Blair smirking and it makes her furious. This is what Blair does, she manipulates her way into whatever she wants, and right now, she wants Dan.

It looks like Chuck's head is going to explode when he sees Blair giving a light kiss to Dan's neck and nuzzling her nose against Dan's neck as they wait in the elevator.

This is not how she imagined Blair's Bachelorette party.

.

Dan lightly puts Blair on her bed. She watches him brush Blair's hair off from her face. Blair then grabs his hand.

"Dan," Blair moans softly as she rubs her cheeks across his fingers. "Stay with me"

"Blair, you're drunk," Dan replies as he chuckles and walks back to the foot of her bed.

The room is quiet because they're shocked at what they're witnessing. How can Dan be so blind? Maybe he's just not interested in her. It gives her hope because it confirms that she is the girl he's hung up on.

"I know why you were trying to get her drunk you bastard," Chuck says bitterly as he looks at Dan with disgust.

"Chuck, trust me, I had no intentions with getting Blair in bed tonight," Dan answers genuinely

"I'm on to you Humphrey. We both know this thing with Louis won't last."

"I'm sure she'll come back to you once you threaten to jump off the roof again," Dan retorts

"You think this is funny?" Chuck looks at Dan with disgust

"I wasn't joking," Dan spats back in a deadpanned tone

"Chuck" Blair says softly. She notices Blair reach her hands out and Chuck comes closer to her side.

"What is it Blair," Chuck asks in a soft tone as he is close to her face

He notices Blair's eyes squint. "You're starting to have a receding hairline," Blair says while scrunching her nose. Dan and Nate start laughing while Chuck glares at them, then turns his heels and heads out of the room.

.

**Blair's POV**

_May 17, 2012_

The engagement is off. There is no more guilt or stress. She can only see happiness at the end of the tunnel. Her phone rings and Chuck's name appears on the screen. She's been helping Chuck with his dad. Bart Bass is alive and he just took Bass Industries back.

.

_May 17, 2012 9:08 P.M._

Blair decides to go to Chuck's before she speaks with Dan. She knows Chuck is probably drinking heavily and she just wants to make sure he's okay.

She finds him sitting on the red leather couch holding a glass of scotch. His hair is a mess and he has dark lines under his eyes. She feels awful for him.

"Hey…Are you okay," Blair asks as she sits next to him and has her knees face him.

"You know it's been 3 hours since the announcement of my father taking back the company," Chuck says and meets her eyes. "And you're the only one to come check up on me."

She puts her hand on his knees to comfort him

"You're all I have Blair," Chuck whispers.

It happens quickly. She didn't even have the chance to react. Chuck was kissing her, but once she gains control of the situation, she pulls away.

"What's wrong," Chuck asks as his eyes are searching for hers but she is avoiding his.

"I was here to check up on you Chuck, not to profess my love for you."

She's looking down at her knees because she feels awful. He just lost Bass Industries and now he was being turned down by her.

"But Gossip Girl said your engagement was off," Chuck states confusingly

"Yes, it is off, but it wasn't because of you." Chuck looks like he's just been slapped across the face

Blair's phone rings and she sees a picture of her and Chuck kissing on the latest Gossip Girl post.

"How did Gossip Girl get this picture," Blair inquires and looks over to Chuck who is grinning

"Georgina was here. I know you have feelings for Humphrey, so I asked Georgina for help."

"Are you insane," Blair screams. Her heart starts racing, everything has become out of control. "How could you do this to me?

"Oh, like you let me go. What about what you did with Eva? Did you just forget that ever happened?" He looks at her with disgust.

"Dan will get over it eventually Chuck, but I will never get over this."

"You think he's going to want you once he figures out you're a whore," Chuck says harshly. "Aren't you convinced of it yet? I am the only one who could ever love you. Who else would want you after what you've done."

She starts to look down, but he lifts her chin towards him and looks at her straight in the eyes.

"Playing two best friends against each other, sleeping with my Uncle, or how about that fling with Carter? There's only been one year where you haven't flung from man to man, and that was when you were with me… Too bad you sold yourself for a hotel that year, which made you whore of the year."

"Stop," Blair pleads as she sobs

"You know what, you don't have to tell him about these past indiscretions, all you'll have to tell him about is the bat mitzvah and we'll see how he reacts." Chuck grins at her and it infuriates her.

She slaps him across the cheeks. "Don't you dare say anything to him!"

"You're nothing Blair. You're just my little whore, and I'll tell you when I'm done with you."

She can't take his hurtful words anymore. She hates him, she hates how he makes her feel. It hurts because it's true, she's not Claire Carlyle. She gets up and rushes out of the hotel while trying to maintain her balance. She feels insignificant and doesn't know if her tears will ever stop from prickling out.

.

_May 18, 2012_

Her eyes flutter open to the scent of Peonies. Her throat aches and she feels a hand caress her cheek and she can only hope its Dan. She remembers last night, her pride took over and she said some awful things. But hope is lost when she finds Chuck sitting by her side.

"What do you want Chuck," Blair asks groaning and turning over.

"What the hell happened here Blair?" She gets up and finds her room in a mess. Her bookshelf is on the floor and her dresser has been turned over as well.

"I was upset," Blair replies

Chuck's brows furrow with confusion. "So you trash your room?"

"You really have some nerve being here."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I was drunk Blair. I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I was upset and the alcohol took over." He tries to find her eyes and reach for her hand but she pulls away. "Blair," Chuck says softly.

He pleads and pleads but it's useless. She doesn't want anything to do with him. Chuck finally gives in and leaves. She's exhausted, but she knows the day has just begun and she still has to make up with Dan.

.

Dan's left for Rome without saying goodbye. She's called and texted him continuously, but he ignored her. She tried to visit his apartment but Nate wouldn't buzz her in.

There's nothing left for her in New York

_June 22, 2012_

It's been a month since she's left New York. Her father's rarely home and it gets to be a bit lonely. She has a Summer Internship at Vogue which takes up most of her time so she doesn't mind. She thinks about calling Serena since they're both mending a broken heart from the same boy, but decides against it because it would just be too awkward.

She enters her home after a long day of work and it's completely dark as usual, no trace of life. She goes upstairs and sees light coming through the doorway of her room. At first she thinks one of the maids might have forgotten to turn the light off, but once she enters the room, she finds Dan Humphrey sitting on her bed with his laptop and wearing plaid.

"Dan, what are…how did you get in here?"

She tosses her bag on the chair and steps a little closer.

"Well, you did break the vibration on my phone, so I thought it might have been important to see you," Dan teases and she smiles. "Roman let me in a while ago." He puts his laptop aside and slides off her bed to stand up.

"I didn't think you were ever going to talk to me." She looks down. "What I said was mean and"

"Blair," Dan interrupts her. She looks up to meet his gaze and finds him standing only inches away. "I'm not Nate, you're the only girl I think about, there's no one else." He touches his forehead with hers. "I'm not Chuck, I fell for the real Blair, he only sees one side to you… I see all of you."

Dan touches her cheek. "Yes, you have a dark side, but there is so much more to you." She smiles as she can feel their noses grazing. "There's those dimples," Dan smiles. "I love this smile, it's my favorite Waldorf smile."

She feels his lips on hers. He still has his hand on her cheek as she is standing on her tip toes to lean into him. It's light, they're perfectly in sync with each other and her knees are becoming weak. She rewards his soft lips by giving more access and she lets his tongue wrestle with hers.

She wants more but they pull away out of breath with their foreheads touching. "Now, where's my diary?" Blair smirks and takes a step back. "Blair." She starts to run and he starts chasing her around the house as she screams and laughs.

.

**Dan's POV**

Blair finally gives in. He doesn't know how she got his diary and doesn't dare ask. Its better he doesn't know about these sorts of things. He watches her dump a backpack full of his writings on her bed. He even finds his USB flash drive.

"Seriously Blair," Dan says as she tries to look as innocent as possible

"I just…I couldn't stop okay. You know most of these are about me anyway, it belongs to me as much as it does to you," Blair explains haughtily while lifting her chin high.

Dan smiles. "I wish you just told me, l didn't mind you taking my notebooks, but come on, the diary, really. That has all of my personal thoughts in it."

"Yes, it was wrong, but… I just needed to know."

"What," Dan asks softly

"If you loved me," Blair says quietly. He meets her gaze and notices her biting her lip. "Are you still in love with me?"

.

It's different. It's nothing like Serena or any of the other girls he's had sex with. Her eyes say so many things. She makes him go slow and it feels like an eternity.

"I wish this could last forever," Blair whispers as he slowly thrusts back and forth while she pulls his hair and digs her nails on to his back with the other hand. "I think about this everyday…I don't want it to end."

It's like their making a poem together.

She moans, she groans, she purrs, she kisses everything in her reach while underneath him on her bed.

She moans in his mouth while he groans in hers.

He doesn't think he can last much longer. "I'm so close. Don't…don't let go," She whispers as she breathes heavily and moans. She starts biting her lip and her eyes are telling him she's going to become undone soon.

"Let go for me." And he does. They groan together as he releases and she reaches her climax.

He lies on top of her as his cheeks can feel the beads of sweat on her chest. She twirls his hair with her perfectly manicured fingers. They can hear Roman and Harold chatting and laughing downstairs.

"We should go downstairs, I'm sure daddy is curious about you."

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. As of now, I'm declaring it complete, but if I did continue it, it would be about everyone's reaction to Dan and Blair relationship. Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided to add a chapter to this story. The majority of it will be fluff because I feel like this story is already completed. I will add chapters here and there, but I don't want people to think of it as a multi-chap fic because this isn't really a story, there isn't a plot anymore, it's just fluff and some drama. **

**Thank you for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

_May-June 2012_

Being in Rome with Georgina and Nate has been insane. Georgina gets drunk and takes pills he's never even heard of, while Nate seems to enjoy her company because he finds her to be amusing. Besides, they both don't mind it when she walks around the apartment naked. Georgina might be crazy, but that doesn't mean she isn't beautiful.

He spends his days writing about the Bass family trying to ruin their reputation. From his experience and the notes that Georgina has given him, he thinks he has a lot to work with. The narrator of the story is going to be Chuck Bass himself and Dan didn't plan holding anything back about that family.

His nights consist of clubbing and bar hopping. Nate brings women home while Georgina continuously tries to seduce him. What's even weirder is him waking up to her watching him sleep.

One night when they're drunk, Nate begins to ponder as to why Blair left the prince. He tells them it was because of Chuck, but Georgina corrects him and explains that it was actually because of him. She goes further into about how Chuck manipulated that whole Gossip Girl blast.

The next thing he knows, he's buying a ticket to France.

.

**Blair's POV**

_June 22, 2012_

She doesn't think she will ever get tired of kissing Dan, but they must stop and go downstairs. She knows Daddy is waiting to meet the stranger Roman let into their home.

Sitting by the dinner table, drinking wine, she watches Dan chat with Daddy. She must admit, she likes Dan's new haircut, if anything, she's relieved he has finally cut his unruly hair. Not only was she happy with his hair, but she was satisfied with the way he's presenting himself to her father. Book touring has been good to him. He's become more confident from when she remembers. In high school, he was a bit awkward and unsure of himself.

"You know my daughter is madly in love with you," Harold tells Dan leading Blair to glare while redness creeps up her cheeks. "Her words, not mine. She was drunk one night and began telling us all about you."

Dan glances over at Blair with a smirk she would like to slap away. "Really?" Dan then takes a sip of his wine and looks at Harold. "Well I'm not surprised. I think I realized it in high school. She was pretty mean to me, but I always thought it was because she had a crush on me."

"You wish," Blair snorts folding her arms across her chest.

She follows Dan's eyes to a small the dark brown wooded glass cabinet. He stands up and opens the glass door to pick up a picture frame. "Is that you," Dan inquires as he holds a picture frame of Daddy holding her as a baby.

"Yes."

"You had to of been one the cutest babies in the world," Dan says as he meets her eyes

She looks down and begins playing with her hands as she begins to feel nervous. When did Humphrey begin making her feel nervous? Oh that's right, when she gave him the power to crush her.

"Ah yes, I always told Eleanor to get her into acting or modeling, I think she could have made quite a career in advertising for baby products," Harold replies

"Oh god, a baby Blair must have been a lot to handle. I'm guessing you had many sleepless nights," Dan teases

Harold and Roman laugh jointly leading Blair to glare at Dan.

"Let's just say she was quite fond of crying as a child," Harold confirms and looks at Blair. "I like him."

Blair rolls her eyes. "Yes, he can be quite a charmer."

.

After her father tells embarrassing stories of her childhood to Dan, they finally decide it was best to get some sleep. As she walks up the stairs with Dan behind her, she feels his hands creep up her lower back.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself in my expense," Blair says. Dan then lifts Blair and carries her bridal style. "Humphrey," Blair squeals with a fit of giggles.

"You're as light as a feather you know that," Dan tells her as he stares into her eyes and ascends up the staircase.

.

After spending time with her father, she decides to reward Dan for being so gracious. She's lying underneath him with his fingertips grazing her lace panties under her skirt while kissing him feverishly.

Her phone begins to ring. She rolls Dan over to be on top and reaches for her phone. Serena's name appears on the phone screen.

_Of course Serena calls when Dan's in Paris. _

"Serena," Blair greets excitedly as Dan begins to kiss her neck and unbutton her blouse.

"B! How are you? We haven't spoken in months," Serena says while Dan makes it to Blair's chest causing Blair to press his head against her chest with her free hand leading her to roll her eyes back.

"I'm good, coming back to New York in September, will I see you then," Blair asks trying to maintain her composure as she can feel his tongue circling around her hard nipple.

"Of course B! School starts in September," Serena says enthusiastically.

Dan slips his fingers into Blair's entrance. "Oh god," Blair groans. "I'm sorry Serena, I'm with someone right now, have to go." Blair hangs up and tosses her phone on the side.

.

**Serena's POV**

_September 3, 2012_

Last she heard, Dan had his heart crushed by Blair. Maybe that explains his attitude towards her when she last saw him. She is actually excited to be home. She thinks senior year is going to be amazing with or without Dan. She doesn't know how she feels about him anymore. He was so harsh to her last time she saw him. If he doesn't apologize, then she doesn't want anything to do with him.

Her summer was amazing. She received an internship at Cruise/Wagner productions as a production assistant. She learned a lot and networked really well. After she graduates, she has a feeling that there is a job waiting for her in L.A.

.

**Blair's POV**

_September 3, 2012_

God she misses him. It's pathetic really. This is not how it's supposed to be. He's from Brooklyn, of course he's way to good looking to be from Brooklyn, but that is his residence. She just misses having him inside her. To her dismay, they only spent 2 nights together and it was unlike anything she had experienced. His love was different from all the others. Unfortunately, they had to spend the summer apart, he had Rome while she had her internship at Vogue.

She hears the elevator ring and rushes over to the foyer as fast as possible hoping its Dan giving her a surprise visit. To her disappointment, it's Serena with her bags, grinning like a mad woman. She does not feel like being badgered with questions about their last phone conversation. Or maybe she does, it might feel good to shove winning Dan in her face, but she decides against it. The immature Blair has grown since then.

"B!" Serena grins excitedly wrapping Blair into a hug

.

**Serena's POV**

_September 4, 2012_

As Serena's having lunch with her mother and Chuck and she begins to wonder why Blair has been so happy recently. It had to of been the boy she overheard Blair speaking with. Maybe Chuck would know.

"Do you know who Blair has been seeing," Serena asks glancing over to Chuck

"No, but thanks for ruining my lunch Serena," Chuck replies

"I called her while she was having sex with some guy in France," Serena tells him

"How do you know it wasn't a one night stand?"

"Because, she's been happy lately." Serena narrows her eyes suspiciously. "A little too happy."

"I have to agree, Blair being happy doesn't sound right," Chuck says.

.

**Dan's POV**

_September 5, 2012 9 P.M._

It's been 2 months since he's seen Blair. He only stayed for the weekend in France since he had his workshop in Rome. Blair never visited him due to her internship with Vogue and he never asked her to. Blair is making a career for herself and he isn't going to be a distraction.

After his plane lands, the only person he wants to see is Blair, but he decides against it and goes back to the loft first to unpack. They still haven't come out as a couple because it was something that's going to affect everyone significantly. They're going to tell everyone when the time is fitting. Right now, the only thing on his mind is touching Blair's lips. God he missed her, it didn't feel real to him. He wonders if she misses him.

The lease to his old apartment had expired and Nate decided to move back to the Empire once Dan decided he wasn't going to attend Columbia. Besides, all of his funds were going to the loft and he's currently financially supporting his father.

Opening the door to the loft, his eyes flare and he feels a tinge of vomit reach his throat at the sight of his father and Ivy in some weird sex position while covered in a blanket. Before his father sees him, he spins around and heads out of the loft wondering if he will ever come back.

.

_September 5, 2012 9:48 P.M._

He needed a place to crash and there was nowhere else to go. The elevator door slides open, leading him to walk into the foyer. As he steps into the marble floor, he watches Blair gracefully walk down the staircase in her silk robe with her brown locks falling to her shoulders. It looks like she isn't wearing anything underneath.

"Humphrey, it looks as though you're still trying to burn the images of Rufus and Ivy," Blair says with a smirk tugging her lips.

"You've always enjoyed watching me in misery," Dan replies

Blair smiles as she reaches the foyer. "Well, not always."

She steps close enough to where her breathe causes him to shiver and he becomes entrenched in her eyes. Dan leans his forehead against hers, leading her to shut her eyes. It feels as though everything around them is slowing down and he's yearning to feel her lips.

He tilts his head and leans in to place a soft kiss on her lips. Blair slides her hand to the back of his head to pull him close and begins sucking on his bottom lip while he's kissing the top of hers. As she slips her tongue on the bottom of his lip, she slides her free hand under his t-shirt to feel his bare skin. Dan shudders to her touch and feels her smile against his lips. Once he parts his lips to let her tongue in, she moans with appreciation.

Dan eventually pulls away to catch his breath earning him a whimper of protest from Blair.

Dan smiles as he breathes irregularly. "Where's Serena?"

A mischievous smirk begins to form on Blair's lips. "Upstairs in her room."

Dan's eyes look as though they're going to bulge out.

"Dan," Serena calls as she steps down the staircase.

Dan swallows nervously. "Hey," Dan greets

A radiant smile appeared on her lips. "Dan," Serena squeaks and strides her way towards him to give him a hug and He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry for the way I reacted," Dan mutters in her hair.

Serena holds him tighter. "It's okay, I know how hard the divorce hit your father," Serena says softly.

"How was Los Angeles?"

Serena pulled away. "Amazing, fantastic, superb, any positive adjective I can use. It was exactly what I needed you know. I felt so lost, but now, I think everything has become so much clearer." Dan smiles. "What about you? How are you handling the Ivy situation?"

"I don't even know where to start," Dan replies

Serena giggles. "Well good for your dad. Ivy isn't a bad rebound."

"Except she's a con artist who has the symptoms of the girl from _Single White Female_," Dan says as Serena and Blair laugh. "It's like sometimes you guys forget she was on meds."

"So you caught them in the act?" Blair furrows her brows together

"Unfortunately, and they were in some sexual position I've never seen before," Dan tells them as he shivers from just thinking about it.

"Hmm, you're dad sounds good in bed Humphrey," Blair teases

"What is wrong with you woman," Dan asks twisting his face leading Blair to giggle

"Well, at least you got to spent the summer in Rome," Serena adds

Everything was easy with Serena. He knows rooming with Blair is going to be difficult, but Serena being there as well makes it easier and more fun.

Dan rubs the back of his head with his hand nervously and met Blair's eyes. "Um…So would it be okay if I crashed here for a while?"

Blair purses her lips and smiles. "Stay here as long as you need Humphrey."

Serena knits her brows together as she takes in Blair's appearance. "Are you wearing anything underneath that robe?"

"Please don't get me started on your wardrobe, or lack thereof," Blair replies with her hands on her hip. "I do recall a summer in Paris of you not wearing any underwear to gain the attention some waiter."

Serena's jaw drops. "B!"

"You guys know Georgina walked around naked in my apartment for the summer," Dan adds

Blair glares at him and her little hands curl into fists as Serena raises her brows looking amused.

"Don't tell me you slept with Georgina again," Serena inquires with a smile

"No, but I was close. Now that I think of it, I'm wondering why I didn't," Dan ponders rubbing his chin. Then Dan's eyes light up. "Oh! But it seemed Blair got down and dirty this summer. I called her and she seemed to be shacking up with someone."

Serena's eyes widen. "Oh my god, me too! I've been trying to get it out of Blair."

"You're very close to being homeless again Humphrey," Blair says

"Well, Georgina does have a spare room," Dan replies playfully

Blair folds her arms across her chest and huffs while squaring a scowl at him. Before, he was terrified of her dirty looks, but now, he finds it amusing to get a rise out of her.

Yes, having Serena with them is going to be fun.

.

**Blair's POV**

_September 10, 2012 _

Blair sits in the library overlooking her class notes while reading through the textbook. She hears someone pull up a chair on the other side of her table.

Blair looks up to find Dan sitting in front of her while dropping his messenger bag to the side with his t-shirt and jeans.

_What a pleasant surprise_

"Being homeless doesn't give you the excuse to wear that shirt Humphrey," Blair says leading Dan to smile lightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need money."

"I'm feeding you aren't I," Blair says leading Dan to chuckle.

"Yes, you are, but I need a favor. I spoke with the editor of Vanity Fair and proposed an idea that might interest you," Dan states.

Blair arches a brow. "How so?"

"Basically, I want to write a piece about what you've been up to since the royal wedding fiasco. So it would consist of me following you around and watching you perform your day to day activities. And then maybe do a few Q&A's," Dan explains.

Of course his idea interest's her. Since Dan's dropped out of school all together, they haven't been spending much time together, but having Dan follow her throughout the day sounds delightful. There are so many things running through her mind, they would have breakfast and lunch together, maybe fool around in the library, and he would be exactly the type of support she would need if things were becoming overwhelming.

Blair raises her eyebrows. "As I see it, many writers would be chopping off the bit to write this piece. Why should I choose you?"

"You read _Inside_, no one sees you the way I see you," Dan replies meeting her eyes.

Blair narrows her eyes at him, while dropping her pen and intertwining her hands together trying to maintain her composure. "Sweet talking will get you nowhere Humphrey." Dan licks his lips and smiles causing her to melt. "But I suppose we can reach an agreement if you're so desperate to spend time with me."

"No, I think it's more about money," Dan says as he squints his eyes while tilting his head, looking at her playfully.

"No, I think it is more about your stalker tendencies."

"Clearly," Dan responds dryly while rolling his eyes

"Face it Humphrey, you have a problem," Blair states haughtily. "But I'm willing to overlook your flaws if you'll come to Lily's tonight."

Dan's jaw clenches. "No way Blair."

"It's so cute to watch you try to take a hard stance," Blair says batting her eyelashes at him

"How can you expect me to go," Dan asks

"Because you love me," Blair replies

"You already used the,_ because_ _you love me_ card with Chuck's scandalizing novel, which thanks to you, I'm currently running low on money."

"First, I can use the, _because you love me_ card as much as I want. Secondly, I'm already doing you a favor with the Vanity Fair article," Blair says tersely

"Do you love me?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then don't ask me to go."

"Fine," Blair pouts

.

**Dan's POV**

_September 10, 2012 9:12 P.M._

As the Lily's penthouse becomes packed with invited guests, he can't believe the crap he does for Blair. Both Bart and Lily probably find his attendance strange.

"Hey," Serena greets with a bright smile and hands him a champagne flute.

"You want to get me drunk don't you," Dan says narrowing his eyes and looking at Serena suspiciously. "Planning to take advantage of me Van Der Woodsen?"

Serena giggles. "You caught me."

Dan smiles. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"Do you remember when we stayed at your father's cabin up in New Hampshire," Dan asks

"Of course I remember, the barbeques, fishing with your dad, even skinny dipping in the lake when Rufus and my mom were sleeping," Serena adds

It's exactly what he loved about Serena, a city girl like her enjoying simple things like fishing and barbequing. She's so easy going and has fun doing anything.

Dan chuckles. "We should go this winter, maybe you can finally teach me how to ski."

Serena's eyes brighten. "Yes, that would be perfect. We could bring Nate, Jenny, Eric, and Blair."

"You know, I thought you and Blair had hit a rough patch last year, but I'm happy everything's back to normal," Dan says

There fighting was ridiculous. At one point, he thought they should never talk to each other and move on. But then he came to the realization, who the hell would put up with Blair? Blair needs Serena and Serena loves Blair. Serena might make mistakes, but in the end, no one would love Blair the way Serena does. Besides, it's not like Blair had been perfect with Serena.

"I'm happy too, but I still feel like we need to have a serious talk about our friendship. Whenever she has a problem, you're the first person she runs too," Serena tells him.

Serena really has grown up in the past summer. She's beginning to remind him of the girl he knew in high school.

.

**Blair's POV**

_September 10, 2012 9:20 P.M._

Blair stares across the room watching Serena and Dan chat. She starts to become dizzy from the amount of times she's had to roll her eyes. She is going to kill Dan. He's so careless with his flirting. Doesn't he realize he's just leading Serena on?

"Having fun," Chuck says with an alluring smile

She doesn't know how he got next to her without noticing. He's so good at slithering his way across the room. Of course, this is the moment he'll likely start whispering things in her ear trying to brainwash her or seduce her.

"Chuck," she states simply holding her drink

"Looks like Humphrey is pretty infatuated with Serena again," Chuck tells her

"Wouldn't that make your day," Blair replies pursing her lips and giving him a fake sweet smile

Chuck smirks. "Oh I'm so over you, but that doesn't mean I don't pity you. It's clear you made a mistake. You gave up our great love for him, and in the end, he didn't even want you. It's always going to be him and Serena, there was never a place for you."

Blair tosses her drink on Chuck's face causing his jaw to clench, leading everyone to stare at them. "Oops," Blair says innocently before turning her heels and heading towards the bathroom while lifting her chin defiantly.

After powdering up and looking over herself in the bathroom. She opens the door to find Dan leaning against the wall with his shoulder and staring at her in the secluded hallway.

"Don't you have something better to do," Blair snaps as she steps out of the bathroom and closes the door.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay," Dan replies softly. She hated how difficult it was to be mean to him. She already feels her wall breaking to his caring nature. "What did Chuck say to you?"

"He was just going on about you and Serena," Blair explains

"And it got to you," Dan inquires knitting his brows together. Blair shrugs her shoulders in response looking away. "Call my cellphone." Blair furrows her brows in confusion. "Just do it."

Blair pulls out her cellphone and dials his number and _Brown Eyed Girl_ from Bob Dylan starts playing. "Humphrey, what is that," Blair asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I set that as my ringtone for your number once I left for Rome," Dan explains as he smiles.

Blair starts giggling. "Oh my god, you're pathetic." Dan meets Blair's laughter as he leans his forehead against hers with her back pressed against the wall.

"You're all I think about Blair. I hadn't slept with anyone since we started working together at W because you've been the only person on my mind. I've tried and tried, but I can't kill this feeling."

As their eyes meet, she can feel her whole body turning into a puddle of goo. Every word coming from his mouth is genuine and it's not like any relationship she's ever been in. It's all out there, no games, just pure and simple, love.

_It's not supposed to be this easy._

"Don't let him get to you Waldorf. You're so much better than that," Dan says leading Blair to purse her lips and smile. Dan then pulls away and kisses the top of her head. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

.

**Serena's POV**

_September 24, 2012 2:38 A.M._

Serena's having trouble sleeping and decides to have some milk. As she walks down the steps of the staircase, she hears voices coming from the living room. Curiosity strikes her, and she slyly moves by the doorway of the living room. Poking her head out slightly, she spots Blair on her knees going down on Dan who is sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"I shouldn't even be rewarding you like this. You've been awful," Blair says pouting her lips at Dan while continuing to stroke him

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blair," Dan replies breathily rolling his head back.

Blair stops and glares at Dan. "Say it."

"Blair," Dan groans in pain

"Say it," Blair demands

"I'm sorry."

"For…"

"For teasing you."

Blair purses her lips and smiles. "That's better." She then goes back down on him.

Serena doesn't think she can watch anymore. She can't believe Blair's doing this to her. This is Dan, her Dan. She wonders how Blair would feel if she had sex with Chuck. She starts to become overwhelmed with rage and thinks of a good way to get revenge.

Making sure her phone is on vibrate and the flash is off, Serena takes a picture of Dan and Blair so she can send it to Gossip Girl.


End file.
